Simplicity
by Sonic47
Summary: This is a short story about Charmy and Cream. Enjoy


**Hey guys I decided to finally type a Sonic story. Well…Sonic story because it is from the Sonic Universe but it's mostly about Charmy and in his point of view. I do not own Sonic blah blah blah. **

**Simplicity**

I woke up in the morning feeling like crap. I didn't care because my life sucked. The girl of my dreams. The one I have been crushing on since 1st grade thought of me as her FRIEND. Yeah, that's right, her FRIEND. I, Charmy Bee, am nothing more than that to her. I realize that as her FRIEND I will never be the one who comforts her when she cries. I won't be the one she tells all her problems to. Nope I am just her fellow 10th grader who is just her FRIEND.

I looked at my cell phone and realized two things. First of all, it was 11 A.M. which is late, even for me. Secondly, I have a text from Amy saying she and Shadow are on their honeymoon. Well, at least she's happy with him. I still think he is a crackheaded gang member but that is just my opinion.

After leaving the house around 1, I come up to a small yet tricked out house. This house belongs to my best friend Tails who I can always count on. I don't bother announcing I am coming because he knows me well enough to know that when I feel like crap, I will come to his house. Unsurprisingly, before I knock, the door is open and his warm smile appears on his face.

"Hey Charmy, I thought I heard you coming." He says to me as I walk quietly over to his sofa. Tails always worked on something in his home. To see papers and gizmos all over the place was expected. Don't get me wrong, Tails is a very clean and organized guy. It's just that he always works, so his place is always a mess.

"Hey Tails, I see you still live in a mess." I reply back. With that Tails laughs and looks at me.

"Still sulking over Cream huh." He replys.

"Yeah, I mean I only knew and liked her since 1st grade." I retort.

"Well you can always do what I did to Cosmo," he then grabs my face and squeezes it. "TELL HER YOU LOVE HER!" then he lets go. He yelled so loud that I swore people in Africa could hear him.

"Well." I started. "You and Cosmo were a total couple before you even started going out." I finished looking at him. Of course, he didn't respond. Instead, he smiled at me.

"Well, I have to go to the store for a couple of things. You can come if you want." Tails finished as he got up to leave. I honestly didn't want to move from the couch for a while. He noticed and left out the door.

I layed there for a good five minutes before I heard a knock at the door. I was going to let Tails answer it but realized, he left out. I got off the couch and opened the door. To m y surprise stood the most beautiful girl I ever saw. It was Cream. She was with Cosmo who stood there expecting me to be Tails.

"Where is my Tails?" Cosmo asked me with her very kind voice. Cosmo knew that I loved Cream and probably would find a way for us to be together.

"He stepped out for a bit and he should be back soon." I replied while looking at Cream. She simply smiled as they both walked in the door. I closed the door behind them and they sat on the couch. MY SPOT on the couch might I add. But, since it is Cream, I'll let it slide. This time.

"You know," Cosmo stared. "I am getting kinda hungry." She then stood up and walked towards the door. "I am going to get a pizza." She finished. Before leaving she whispered in my ear, _Go get her tiger._ She then walked out the door.

I stood there with Cream in the same room and wondering what to do. She then started to speak which broke the silence.

"I haven't seen you in a while Charmy." She started. "What have you been up to over the past few days." I turned my attention from her eyes, to her whole body.

"Not much." I stated plainly. "I have been thinking a lot lately." I told her.

"Well, tell your friend Cream what is on your mind." She said to me with a smile. There it was again. That word that hurts me more than a gun shot. FRIEND. I officially hate that word now. I decided to take Tails' advice and tell her the truth.

"I have been thinking of you a lot lately." I started. "I was wondering why you never noticed me in the same way I noticed you." I then stopped talking and looked at the floor. I never noticed how interesting Tails' carpet was until now. Yet, she didn't see the same interest.

"What are you saying Charmy?" she asked me with her really big and beautiful eyes. I took a deep breath and looked at her with sincerity.

"What I am saying is…I…I LOVE YOU! I shouted at her while starting to cry. Cream looked at me with concern. "I have loved you ever since 5th grade and I only now have enough courage." I stopped talking and turned my attention back to the carpet. Ok, it is definitely cool looking right now. The next thing I knew, my arm was being grabbed and a wonderful sensation came to my lips. Cream was KISSING ME. The cream I know who considered me a FRIEND was KISSING ME. I wrapped my arms around her and kissed her back. Oh yeah, spilling my heart out was totally worth it. We drew away from each other when we heard a flash. We turned our heads to see Tails and Cosmo, holding a camera, while trying not to cry.

"That was so cute." Cosmo said first. Tails on the other hand, saved the picture on his laptop, printed it out, and gave it to me.

"What did I tell you Charmy," He started. "Being honest is the best way to go." He then explained that he shouted so loudly before because he knew Cream and Cosmo were coming and he wanted Cream to know how much I loved her. I smacked him for it but secretly thanked him.

Cream and I talked and she explained how much she loved me ever since 1st grade as well. We talked for hours until she finally went home. I now had a girlfriend and she had a boyfriend. I took the picture Tails had of me and Cream kissing, and put it in a frame and stood it up in my home. I felt very proud of myself for finally admitting my feelings. And, I did it first.

Looking back at that picture, 40 years later, I realize one thing. Admitting my feelings to Cream was easier and simpler than I could have imagined. I then climb into bed next to my wife Cream as we both drift into sleep.

**What do you guys think? Not bad right? My first Sonic story turned out pretty well to me.**


End file.
